


Next year all our troubles will be miles away

by keepitdreamin



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitdreamin/pseuds/keepitdreamin
Summary: It’s the first Christmas since, what Matt has been privately calling, the Breakup (he knows it makes him sound pathetic but he feels pathetic).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vera_invenire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_invenire/gifts).



> I actually wrote this a while ago on [Tumblr](http://keepitdreamin.tumblr.com/post/154323484777/mattfoggy-99) and forgot I was going to transfer it here before Christmas.
> 
> The prompt was decorations but they ended up being only like tangentially mentioned but oh well, here’s some Christmas related Matt/Foggy pre-slash

Matt’s stopped in a coffee shop—the toasty warmth is a nice relief from the snow and biting wind outside—and he’s just unwrapping his scarf when a familiar tune comes over the speakers. _“Have yourself a merry little Christmas,”_ Judy Garland warbles and Matt’s frozen, his heart constricting and his throat closing up. He can still remember the night after their last final third year, when Foggy had taken him out to celebrate and they had wandered home in the snow.

“ _What’s your favorite Christmas song Matty?” Foggy had asked, one arm looped through his, and, at this point, Matt wasn’t sure who was supposed to be leading who._

_Matt shrugged. “I don’t know. O Holy Night?”_

_Foggy had clumsily patted Matt’s cheek. “Awww, good little Catholic.”_

“ _What’s yours?” Matt asked a few minutes later when they had stopped to lean against a light post._

“ _I’m so glad you asked!” Foggy hopped up onto a nearby bench. “Have yourself a merry little Christmas-” Foggy’s voice is strong and smooth (“4 years of choir Murdock”), even if he’s a little out of tune. “-Faithful friends who are dear to us-” Matt can tell Foggy’s looking at him and Matt’s stomach is flipping in a way that has nothing to do with all the alcohol he’d been drinking. “-So have yourself a merry little Christmas… now…” Foggy trails off and the world is silent like they’re in their own personal bubble, with the snow falling gently around them._

_It’s only a moment before Matt realizes he’s been silent a second too long, and he claps politely, not too sure he can trust his own vocal cords to not let out an ‘I love you.’_

Matt rewraps his scarf and leaves the shop before the song is done.

-

It’s the first Christmas since, what Matt has been privately calling, the Breakup (he knows it makes him sound pathetic but he _feels_ pathetic). Christmas had never been one of Matt’s favorite times of the year: too many overlapping Christmas songs with _too many bells,_ and glitter on literally everything, and emotions running high. But… Foggy _loves_ Christmas, and that first Christmas they’d shared in undergrad—a mix of finals stress and Foggy’s infectious excitement—had been one of the best parts of that entire year. The next year when Foggy hadn’t taken no for an answer and dragged Matt home with him had been even better.

Matt hasn’t celebrated a Christmas without Foggy in 10 years, and of the things he misses (and there’s a lot he misses about having Foggy in his life), he wasn’t expecting Christmas to _hurt_ this much. _Everything_ reminds him of Foggy, every snippet of song in the air, every hot chocolate and peppermint flavored anything, every fucking snowflake.

-

He makes it almost two weeks into December before Jessica _literally_ kicks him down the street with a growl to ‘get your shit together or get out of the suit.’ He’d be more mad but he knows Jessica and Luke can handle most anything that comes up and that he’s been dangerously distracted lately. He’s so distracted, or maybe subconsciously he knows what he’s doing?, that he winds up at Foggy’s new apartment. Once he realizes, he swears, _swears_ , he’s only going to stop on the fire escape for a moment, just to check in on him, make sure everything’s okay. But… “ _Fuck_.” He’s still too distracted (Foggy is humming along to the radio and putting ornaments on his tree—an actual, real tree—and Matt’s throat closes unexpectedly) and he trips over something that he identifies as garland before he catches himself on the railing.

Foggy’s heart is racing and he’s approaching the window with his ever present bat, and Matt’s leg is too tangled in garland (that he’s now suspecting was strung up as a security measure) to run, so he braces himself for whats to come. Matt can tell when Foggy’s in sight of window because he inhales sharply and steps to the window, quickly opening it.

“Jesus _Christ_ Ma- Daredevil,” Foggy hisses. “What are you doing here?”

“I, uh, I…” Matt tries to say something that doesn’t sound creepy but can’t.

Foggy huffs in exasperation/annoyance and opens the window wider. “Get in here you idiot.”

-

“What are you doing here Matt?” Foggy asks again once Matt’s standing awkwardly in his living room. Matt opens his mouth, to say _what_ he doesn’t even know, when Foggy shakes his head. “Wait, no. Before you spin whatever bullshit you think is going to get you out of this, I need you to get out of this _ridiculous_ costume. I’m sure it must be intimidating to criminals at night or whatever, but in the light of an ordinary living room, I just feel like I’m talking to someone with a _serious_ leather fetish.”

Matt, who hasn’t heard Foggy say more than 5 words in the past few months (and those only accidentally overheard in passing), doesn’t even try to hide his grin. Foggy’s heart stutters erratically for a second before he narrates, “I’m rolling my eyes. Come on, I’ll get you a change of clothes.”

  


“Okay so…?” Foggy asks a little bit later. He’d made coffee while Matt had changed in the bathroom—he’s now wearing an old pair of pajama bottoms and a soft sweater and it reminds Matt of college when their clothes would end up mixed together (Matt still has a few of Foggy’s shirts that he’s just… never returned)—and he takes a long sip, gesturing with his other hand for Matt to speak.

Matt says in a rush the first thing that come to mind, “I’m not stalking you.” He fiddles with the sleeves of the sweater for a second before taking a breath and continuing, “I haven’t been following you or anything and this is the first time I’ve ever been to this building and definitely the first time on this fire escape. I just… I think it’s important you know that.”

“Hmm.” Foggy takes a sip of his coffee. “Truth or are you lying to avoid looking creepy?”

Matt shakes his head firmly. “No, no, it’s the truth. I’ve been keeping my distance because you wanted your space and I…” He bites his lip and cuts himself off.

“No,” Foggy says seriously. “If we’re going to talk _for real_ , you can’t do that. Either say what you were going to say or…” Foggy swallows hard and his fingers tighten on the mug. “Or you leave.”

“Okay,” Matt says to himself, then louder, “Okay. I… it- it hurt to- to think about you. And being around… I didn’t think I could handle it.”

“Thank you for the honesty,” Foggy says quietly. “But why were you on my fire escape tonight then?”

“It’s Christmas,” Matt says with a helpless shrug. “And I… I miss you and I just wanted to… see If you were okay.”

“I miss you too,” Foggy says. “I realized today when I was pulling out decorations that in my entire adult life, in 4 different dorms and 3 apartments, I’ve never done this without you.” Foggy shakes his head, “I know I said I wanted distance, and I did. I was very angry. I’m _still_ very angry, don’t get me wrong, but I’ve had time to process and to think, and if you’re willing to talk, _really_ talk, _and_ listen, then I am too.”

Matt lets out a shaky breath, and he reaches out a hand before stopping and asking carefully, “Can I?”

Foggy doesn’t answer, just reaches out his own hand to take Matt’s. Foggy’s hand is as big and warm as Matt remembers, and he just absorbs the feeling of Foggy’s pulse under his fingers and Foggy’s scent surrounding him. It’s the most calm he’s felt in months, maybe even years, and Matt knows that there’s going to be long, serious discussions later, but for now he just lets it wash over him.

“You want to help with the rest of the decorations?” Foggy asks a few long minutes later, his tone lighter. “The tree is only half done and you know it’s not Christmas without some authentic Murdock paper snowflakes.”

Matt grins wide. “I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Then Matt makes paper snowflakes and they decorate the tree, and they rebuild their friendship. And at some indeterminate point in the future, they get to be happy (you know, in between vigilante superhero near death experiences) and also they make out a lot. And get married.


End file.
